Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts
by Severus Alvus McGonaghal
Summary: Os marotos tornam-se famosos e sentem necessidade de se organizar. daí é fundada a 'Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts'. Como travessuras inocentes de um grupo de alunos do setimo ano em Hogwarts pode se tornar uma perigosa, mas importante aventura?
1. A Ata

Os marotos e os mistérios de Hogwarts

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto consiste em uma crítica analítica.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- crônica.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

**Capítulo 1 – A Ata**

"Hogwarts, mil novecentas e setenta e oito". Ano em que os fundadores do grupo conhecido como 'Sociedade dos marotos de Hogwarts' irão concluir seu sétimo ano.

Os marotos fundadores são: Tiago Potter (Pontas), Sírius Black (Almofadinhas), Remus Lupim (Aluado), Pedro Pettigrew (Rabicho) (atualmente afastado do grupo, sabe Merlin porque). Confrades Maiores: Lílian Evans (Foguinho) (recrutada e conquistada a duras penas por Pontas), Frank Longbotton (Corujão), Alice Charlesmoon (Manhosa), em primeira reunião solene do ano letivo para definição de objetivos para o decorrer do ano.

Discussões em pauta:

**1 – Travessuras. Quais serão as selecionadas para serem cumpridas como meta este ano? **

Na opinião de Foguinho, devem ser as mais leves possíveis. Na opinião de Pontas, enfeitiçar a gata do Filtch e fazê-la andar dando pulinhos a cada três passos seria algo realmente delicado.

**2 – Ranhoso. O que fazer com este amante das artes das trevas desprezível? **

Na opinião de Foguinho, nada, afinal, o que ele fez pra merecer tanta judiação? Na opinião dos membros fundadores, são unânimes na opção de fazê-lo levitar e desta vez abaixar-lhe também as cuecas, e não somente as calças.

**3 – Aventuras. Nesse tópico realmente nenhum dos reunidos fazem idéia do que fazer. **

Na opinião de Corujão estar em Hogwarts, a construção bruxa mais cheia de magia e de feitiços desconhecidos que existe na face da terra, já é uma aventura e tanto. Isso inspira Manhosa a criar um surpreendente programa de ação: vasculhar cada palmo de hogwarts em busca de alguma curiosidade que os atraia.

Tendo assim decidido as principais ações da sociedade dos marotos, devidamente votadas e aprovadas, Pontas, presidente da sociedade, declara terminada a reunião e devidamente concluída esta pauta de apontamentos!

N/A: Essa fic inicialmente seria bem curta mas, acabou que chegou ao décimo quinto capítulo e ainda tem uns quatro ou cinco para acontecer... Graças aos incentivos de leitores muito especiais, aos quais sou muito grato.


	2. Primeiras Providências

Primeiras providências

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Título do capítulo – Primeiras Providências**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto consiste em uma crítica analítica.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- crônica.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

**Primeiras providências**

Ainda na sala precisa, mesmo com a reunião terminada, os garotos, digo, os marotos permaneceram em volta da mesinha que surgira bem no centro com um imenso pedaço de pergaminho todo desdobrado em cima da mesa.

-É verdade, - diz Almofadinhas – nunca precisamos tanto deste mapa quanto precisaremos nos próximos meses.

-Foi inspiração de Merlin fazer esse mapa. – diz reticente Aluado.

-Vamos logo, ou passaremos do horário de recolher-nos! – afoita, retruca foguinho, com os olhos apertados de impaciência.

-Está bem, então lá vai: Egoeat novus – e uma luz esmeralda saiu da ponta da varinha de Tiago fazendo com que o pergaminho sujo e amassado se esticasse e ficasse como novo bem diante dos olhos abismados de todos.

-Essa foi boa mesmo Pontas! - Diz Corujão.

-Mas não seria melhor testarmos pra ver se continua funcionando? – questiona Manhosa.

-Claro, claro! - diz almofadinhas já dobrando o papel. – Basta dizer a seguinte frase, apontando a varinha 'Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!' e pronto, perfeito, todos os centímetros de Hogwarts bem aqui, na nossa frente.

-E todos que caminham pelo castelo também. – completa Aluado.

-Está bom, muito bom, mas precisamos ir não é? – Diz Lily com espasmos de aflição. – Vamos, fechem logo esse mapa.

-'Malfeito feito!' – Diz Tiago com mal humor e se vira pra ela com olhar sapeca – Pronto minha linda podemos ir agora, mas só depois que me der um beijinho.

-Mas aqui? – responde sem jeito. – Na frente de todo mundo?

-Ora, essa já estão cansados de nos ver fazendo isso, deixe de besteira. – E roubando-lhe o beijo pedido se encaminha, seguido dos outros para a porta de saída.

Logo na saída se deparam com um pequeno ser peludo de olhos vermelhos bem diante deles. Parecia que aquela gata sempre sabia onde eles estavam, e mal os avistavam e aprontava um escândalo de altos e estridentes miados, como se estivesse chamando seu raquítico e inoportuno dono.

-Ora se não é a Madame Nor-r-r-ra?

-Acho que precisaremos conclamar uma nova reunião pra repor as decisões do primeiro apontamento da ata, porque estamos a um passo de cumprir a primeira determinação.

E dizendo isso Tiago pessoalmente apontou a varinha para o indefeso animal e contendo uma gargalhada exclamou:

-Hoptripudio perverinfeet. – E imediatamente a gata saiu aos saltos miando mais loucamente do que nunca, com seus olhos vermelhos ainda mais injetados de raiva e terror.


	3. Segundo objetivo: Status? Frustrado

Segundo objetivo: status

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Título do capítulo – Segundo Objetivo**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto consiste em uma crítica analítica.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- crônica.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

Segundo objetivo: Status? Frustrado (até agora pelo menos)

-Esse ano, especialmente esse ano, que tínhamos planos tão bem arquitetados para ele, o Ranhoso está fazendo questão de ficar bem longe de nós, vocês perceberam? – diz um intrigado Tiago.

-Você não nos entregou pra ele, entregou Foguinho? – diz Sirius

-Ora, claro que não. Primeiro que já escolhi a quem vou ser leal, mesmo não concordando com tudo o que vocês querem fazer, mas se votaram e aprovaram, o que é que posso fazer? Rezar para que não tenham chance de cumprir! Mas não delatei vocês não. Mesmo porque se tivesse feito isso o Sev...erus não estaria tão quieto. Aliás, ele está mesmo muito quieto. Não é estranho?

-Então deixemos de conversa fiada e vamos ao que realmente é importante. Já estamos em outubro e até agora nada. – Diz Lupim. – Já percorremos metade do castelo e nem mesmo uma nova passagem secreta conseguimos encontrar. O que vamos fazer?

-Manter a calma e continuar o trabalho. – Diz Frank, ostensivamente apoiado por Alice.

-É, acredito que seja a única coisa que podemos fazer.

Nessa hora a passagem da Mulher Gorda se abre e surge um raquítico, pálido e muito mais magro Pedro Petigrew.

-O-o-ol-lá pessoal. Que saudades.

-Ora, não seja tão dissimulado, foi você quem se afastou de nós. – Diz incisivamente Sirius.

-M-mas estou aqui agora e vou contar tudo pra vocês.

-Pois então comece. – diz Tiago já contendo o sorriso de graça, ele tinha um certo carinho pelo pequeno rapaz. – Vamos ver se nos convence.

-É que McGonaghal me chamou para uma conversa, e ela disse que se eu não estudasse mais, e se não me dedicasse de verdade, estava correndo o risco de não obter nenhum NIEM, e isso seria um desastre pro meu futuro e... pro meu... pai. – E isso, todos sabiam era verdade. – E então ela me ofereceu ajuda e eu estou estudando com ela toda noite. – isso também era verdade e todos sabiam, mas porque ele não contara antes? – Mas antes ela mandou uma coruja ao meu pai e contou a ele minha condição na escola, e ele me... Proibiu... De andar com vocês... – já isso ninguém sabia se era verdade, e tendiam bastante a duvidar, pois o Sr. Pettigrew adorava os garotos e sabia que muitas vezes foram eles, aliás mais Lupim do que os demais, que o ajudara nos estudos. – Me deu um castigo e todas as noites, tenho que fazer uma copia a mão dos pergaminhos de anotações que colhi durante as aulas e enviar para ele. – Nenhum deles o vira fazendo isso, mas era verdade que tinha ido algumas vezes até a biblioteca depois das aulas de McGonaghal... Vai saber né? - E por isso quase não tenho tempo nem pra dormir.

Mas os garotos, todos eles realmente gostavam do velho Rabicho e estavam sentindo bastante falta do baixinho.

-Ora Rabicho, o único problema é que você está perdendo toda a diversão. Quando é que você vai ler as atas das nossas reuniões e começar a cumprir as tarefas votadas e aprovadas junto com a gente?

-Logo, logo, amigos, mas não agora, tenho que ir à biblioteca. Só estava me sentindo mal por ficar tanto tempo sem falar direito com vocês, só trocando meias palavras durante as aulas e pedindo silêncio toda hora. Além do mais se meu pai souber que estive com vocês...

-Então, bons estudos Rabicho!

-Obrigado Lily, até mais pessoal.

Os seis garotos estranharam muito a atitude de Rabicho, discutiram até uns minutos sobre o fato, mas ao final já estavam eufóricos, traçando no Mapa do Maroto os lugares do castelo que ainda não vasculharam

-Começamos de cima. Já fomos às torres, cobrimos todo o sétimo andar. - Diz Tiago.

-Pulamos o sexto andar porque é o escritório e a residência do velho Dumb. – emenda Sirius.

-Claro, mas no quinto andar vasculhamos todas aquelas salas vazias, e entramos nos banheiros dos monitores e até mexemos naquele armário de pergaminhos velhos, não utilizados, amarelados e inúteis. – Diz de mal humor Lily, porque o armário tinha sido obrigação dela.

-Ora, Lily, depois de um pequeno feitiço como aquele que usamos no mapa, seriam muito úteis sim, de onde acha que tiramos um pergaminho tão grande para fazermos o mapa?

-O quarto andar só tem salas vazias. – Diz Alice.

-Agora falta olhar o terceiro andar, o segundo andar, o primeiro andar não deve ter muita coisa, afinal é muito movimentado, todo mundo transita lá o tempo todo, por causa da enfermaria. – Observou Frank.

-No térreo infelizmente acontece mesma coisa. - Completou a Alice.

-E fica faltando o subsolo, que é a parte mais instigante não é? – Diz Sirius com cara de molecagem.

-Exato. – Diz Tiago – Mas o subsolo fica por último. Terminaremos os andares que ainda pudermos antes do natal, pois depois das festas, iremos nos dedicar inteiramente ao sub-solo. Acho sinceramente que lá tem algo.

-E porque não começar por lá então? – Perguntou Lily exasperada.

-Simplesmente porque a emoção poderia acabar muito cedo. – responde Sirius.

Todos riram.


	4. A travessura não planejada

A travessura não planejada

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Título do capítulo – A Travessura não planejada**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto corrobora com a saga original.**

**Duração- longfic**

**Tipo- ação.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

Já na última semana antes do natal, os marotos ainda estavam sendo perseguidos por Filch, pois este jurava, mesmo sem provas, que só podia ter sido aquele bando de desocupados que fizeram tamanha covardia com sua querida gatinha.

E isso os estava incomodando bastante, pois perderam praticamente toda a pouca liberdade que tinham, o que tornava quase impossível cumprir a missão que assumiram no início do ano letivo: vasculhar Hogwarts.

Claro que os marotos nem imaginavam o que estavam procurando e muito menos o que iriam encontrar, caso encontrassem. Mas queriam muito continuar a vasculhar, no mínimo os passeios eram engraçados e agradáveis.

Mas em dado momento Filch estava se tornando uma verdadeira Stonehenge nas botinas deles e, por isso, precisavam tomar uma atitude, e todos concordavam nisso, até nossa 'toda certinha' Foguinho.

Mesmo quando estavam quietos, nos jardins ou em outros aposentos do castelo, do nada ali surgia Filch disposto a infernizá-los e jurar punições severas.

Foi assim que naquela noite, quando o chato zelador da escola surgiu diante deles, exasperado, Tiago não pensou duas vezes e soltou as palavras mágicas sacudindo sua varinha ferozmente: ymopurgamentum profrons, e imediatamente os xingamentos do velho passam a soar de forma incompreensível a quem o ouvissem.

O que você fez, Pontas? – Pergunta Lily disfarçando o riso e afetando preocupação.

Ele agora vai xingar ao contrário. – responde Tiago mal se contendo de tanta gargalhada. Mas Alice não está nada satisfeita, está preocupada e com medo das conseqüências.

Tiago! – ela diz em tom suplicante – Nós podemos ser expulsos, você já se vingou, já se divertiu, agora desfaça.

E os risos de Tiago foram sumindo, substituídos por um semblante de verdadeiro pavor.

E-e-eu não s-s-sei desf-fazer-r!!

Por Merlin, e agora? - Desespera-se Lupim – E se formos expulsos?

Calma, amigos, eu resolvo facilmente. - E dizendo baixinho o feitiço da memória, tendo muito cuidado pra não deixar vestígios, Sirius apaga da mente de Filch seu encontro com os marotos, na esperança de que com isso, o feitiço que alterava a fala do homem também sumisse.

Sr. Filch, o senhor está bem?

E o homem responde.

iuqa odnazef uotse ue euq o sam uotsE?

Não adiantou! E agora? - Pergunta Frank.

Agora, vão todos pros dormitórios. Eu levo o Filch pra enfermaria. Se alguém tiver que ser expulso, que seja só eu.

E não houve protesto forte o suficiente pra convencer o líder dos marotos a levar os outros consigo. Ele estava decidido a assumir sozinho qualquer conseqüência desse ato impensado.


	5. Incentivos e Orientações

Incentivos e orientações

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Título do capítulo – Incentivos e Orientações**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto é conciso com a saga original.**

**Duração- longfic**

**Tipo- ação.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

**Incentivos e orientações**

Os dias passaram com certa tensão entre os marotos que, por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, deram uma maneirada nas peripécias. Todos passaram a última semana apreensivos, esperando que a bomba da expulsão de Tiago fosse estourar sem aviso, mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, Madame Pomfrey reverteu o feitiço de Tiago com relativa facilidade, e Filch realmente não se lembrou de como havia se tornado vitima da azaração. O feitiço da memória aplicado por Sirius realmente fora bom, porque nem sequer vestígios perceptíveis pela curandeira restaram.

Na noite anterior à partida dos alunos para suas casas, os seis amigos foram chamados por Dumbledore até seu escritório. Os marotos puderam entrever seus fins: expulsos, humilhados, por causa de um único momento impensado. Tiago arrependera-se, mas ainda pensava, e todos concordavam, que Filch mereceu.

Na sala de Dumbledore a conversa foi completamente diferente daquilo que os seis amigos esperavam:

-Garotos, está chegando o momento em que sua educação se concluirá, e suas carreiras, já escolhidas, se projeta como uma estrada diante de vocês, contudo, sei do amor que vocês tem por este castelo e por esta história, digamos apenas por hora que tenho observado a forma zelosa com que se relacionam com nossos corredores.

-Professor, podemos explic...

-Não precisa explicar nada, garotos, não os estou repreendendo, muito ao contrario. Quando jovens inteligentes como vocês se... Associam... em torno de um grande empreendimento merecem incentivo e, bem, orientação, e é por isso que chamei vocês, então se puderem me ouvir sem me interromper, creio que esta reunião não necessitará ser muito longa.

-Sim, senhor – disse Tiago, e todos os outros em coro.

-Bom, embora não os esteja repreendendo, me vejo na obrigação de exortá-los de que tem sido um tanto displicentes e descuidados. Tem sido vistos com demasiada freqüência e tendo atitudes realmente impensadas. As evite e sejam mais cautelosos e serão deixados em paz até que o ano letivo termine, mas se mais alvoroços surgirem, infelizmente terei que embargar suas, digamos... atividades.

-Sim, senhor.

-Bem, pra finalizar então, digo a vocês que quanto mais vocês se... aprofundarem no assunto, mais clara a solução se mostrará.

-Obrigado, professor, podemos ir então?

-Sim, podem, e por hoje, de preferência diretamente para os dormitórios. Amanhã no expresso terão tempo para discutir bastante.

Na estação de Hogsmead, os seis amigos não se demoraram pra embarcar, ao contrário, foram alguns dos primeiros a adentrar os vagões e ocuparem a cabine preferida ao fundo do trem. Olhando pela janela, vendo ao longe a paisagem, os garotos respiravam aliviados com a certeza de que depois das férias estariam todos voltando a Hogwarts para concluírem seus estudos e prestarem os tão temidos testes de NIEMs. Mas não podiam negar que entenderam pouco ou nada do que o diretor havia lhes dito na noite anterior e sabiam que precisariam conversar muito sobre isso.

Escolheram propositalmente aquela cabine ao fundo, pois era tranqüila e não havia transito de alunos curiosos bisbilhotando pelo vidro da porta a todo momento. Sabiam que poderiam conversar bastante.

-Pessoal, preciso perguntar, o que foi aquilo tudo ontem na sala do Dumb? - Falou Sirius, com toda aquela sua elegância espontânea, afetando ares de detetive a ruminar uma pista.

-Boa pergunta, Almofadinhas. Agora, uma coisa que eu posso afirmar é que Dumbledore sabe, e sabe de tudo, desde nossa reunião até nosso, contratempo, com Filch, sabe...

-Sim, sabe Tiago, e temos que agradecer muito por ele ter se limitado a nos dar conselhos, aliás, os mesmos que eu tenho repetido como um papagaio de recado. – disse a nervosinha de plantão, Foguinho, conhecida como Lílian Evans.

-Verdade. – respondeu meio sem graça o presidente da Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts.

-Mas a questão é: todos já conhecemos bem o velho Dumb, e sabemos que ele gosta de deixar sempre as coisas no ar, para podermos pescar, não é mesmo? Então, vamos ter que avaliar cada uma das palavras que ele disse ontem. – Avalia Frank.

-Então vamos começar do início: primeiro ele deixou claro que, seja lá o que estejamos fazendo, fará diferença nos nossos futuros.

-Como assim, Alice? Não entendi...

-Óbvio, - diz Lupim – ele abordou nossas profissões, mas não deu pra sentir na voz dele que era isso mesmo que o preocupava, parecia ser algo... maior...

-É verdade, e seja o que for que ele tenha tentado nos dizer, diz respeito ao Castelo, ou melhor à Hogwarts e as nossas... patrulhas...

-E devemos estar no caminho certo, porque ele fez questão de dizer 'um grande empreendimento', e ele sabe e aprova que andemos a bisbilhotar por todo o castelo, porque mencionou incentivo e orientação.

-E sabe da associação dos marotos, mencionou isso também.

-Exato, mas com certeza censurou todas as trapalhadas que vocês... nós... costumamos aprontar...

-Ok Lily, que seja, você tem razão, está na hora de amadurecer mesmo, deixar as brincadeiras um pouco de lado e nos dedicarmos a algo mais emocio... sério, isso, isso, sério.

-Você está com febre de dragão, Pontas? – Sirius questiona divertidamente.

-Ah! Cale essa boca, se concentre, o assunto é sério.

Mais gargalhadas.

-Ok, ok. – retaliou a sensata Alice – continuemos. Ele não quer que sejamos visto, e acha que estamos sendo negligentes quanto à discrição de nossas ações. Crê que tem mais gente sabendo o que estamos fazendo do que pensamos.

-E o mais importante. – diz Tiago, com ares de brilhantismo, percebendo num insight o que Dumbledore queria dizer com 'orientação' - Disse pra nos aprofundarmos no assunto, entendem? Aprofundarmos, não apenas no sentido figurado, pesquisas, estudos, estratégias, mas aprofundar mesmo, acho que ele quis mencionar que o que estamos procurando, apesar de nem nós sabermos exatamente o que é, está realmente nas masmorras, nos subsolos, talvez em algum lugar que poucas pessoas, talvez só ele e mais alguns saibam que existe.

-Talvez... talvez seja isso mesmo, mas o que você está propondo? Para esquecermos os andares que ainda não vasculhamos e nos dedicarmos inteiramente á parte inferior do castelo?

-Sim, afinal não era este mesmo o plano? Só não conseguimos cumprir exatamente o que pretendíamos no primeiro semestre. E não dá pra ignorar palavras do Gênio Biruta né...

-Ok então. Voto a favor.

-Eu também...

E assim mais uma vez com unanimidade, estava decidido o que iriam fazer no próximo semestre. Se comportar bem, por mais que isso parecesse a Tiago e Sirius a pior tortura do mundo, e se dedicariam a vasculhar os subsolos do castelo.


	6. Olhos Na Nuca

Olhos na nuca

**Título – Os Marotos e os Mistérios de Hogwarts**

**Título do capítulo – Olhos na Nuca**

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Sociedade dos Marotos de Hogwarts**

**Censura- Livre,o texto consiste em uma crítica analítica.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- crônica.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interessar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas lembrem-se de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

Olhos na nuca.

De volta ao castelo os seis marotos, claro já estavam de reunião marcada. Era pra ser sete, mas Petigrew, como vinha fazendo no decorrer do ano todo, deu uma dramática desculpa sobre ter que estudar, e logo na chegada foi visto pelos amigos em uma conversa um tanto tensa com Snape.

O que ele está fazendo? O que ele está conversando com o Ranhoso? – perguntava Sirius entre decepcionado e enraivecido.

Eu vou perguntar a ele, assim que eles se separarem. – disse, sucumbindo à sua habitual impulsividade, Tiago Potter, visivelmente intrigado e chocado.

Não se esqueça das conseqüências da sua ultima atitude impensada Tiago. – preocupada, adverte Lílian.

Ora Lily, não vou brigar com o Rabicho, vou só perguntar.

E depois de alguns minutos se despediram cordialmente, e Pedro se afastou afetando certo contentamento que intrigou os amigos ainda mais. Ao ser abordado e questionado por Tiago, depois de gaguejar algum tanto, conseguiu formular uma resposta relativamente convincente:

Estava apenas tentando convence-lo a me ajudar em poções. Todo mundo sabe que ele é o melhor aluno de poções que Hogwarts já vira em muitos anos, e por isso fui pedir a ele que me ajudasse. Foi difícil porque ele guarda muito rancor de voc... dos marotos...é... da gente, né? É isso...

Mas porque você não pediu a Lily? Ela também é ótima em poções...

Porque estou proibido de andar com vocês, esqueceu?

Ah... então... então... está bem... se é só isso... mas vê se não vai comentar com o ranhoso nada sobre nós ok?

Pode deixar, amigão, eu jamais trairia nenhum de vocês.

E assim todos se encaminharam para o grande salão. Comeram rapidamente pois queriam sair antes dos outros, pra não serem vistos a caminho da sala precisa.

E uma vez lá foram abertas as pautas e iniciadas as discussões.

Bem, agora que a reunião está oficialmente iniciada, - diz entusiasmada Alice – eu e Foguinho gostaríamos de comunicar que estaremos usando a sala precisa algumas vezes mais este semestre, talvez até mais de uma vez por semana. Temos um projeto, que por enquanto é sigiloso, mas que, tudo correndo bem, em mais ou menos duas semanas estará beneficiando a todos nós. Todos de acordo?

Estaremos de acordo se contarem o que estão tramando.

Ora Pontas, não seja curioso, mesmo porque não é um pedido de permissão, mas um comunicado para que depois não digam que não avisamos.

Ok... se não podemos impedir vocês, e não que queiramos – emendou Tiago dianto do olhar ameaçador de Lily – que seja. Mais alguém tem algo a dizer antes de partirmos para as estratégias de exploração do subsolo de Hogwarts?

Sim, Pontas, eu tenho algo a dizer e... bem... a mostrar, mas vocês não podem me recriminar, nem ficarem aterrorizados, porque o que eu tenho a mostrar pode não ser muito agradável de se ver, nem ortodoxo, mas vai nos ajudar muito.

Então mostre logo, Almofadinhas, que não gosto de ficar curioso.

Pois não fique curioso Aluado, é muito simples.

Mas o fato é que... já estou!

Ora, calem todos a boca então e – se manifesta o silencioso Corujão, a ponto de explodir de curiosidade que ultrapassava em muito a de Lupin – mostre logo o que você tem aí.

E Sirius foi desenrolando calma e lentamente um corte de sarja escura e suja, enquanto dizia.

Meu pai sempre disse que isto seria meu depois de sua morte, mas mamãe nunca concordou, tomou dele e o guardou escondido de minhas vistas, e acreditou que eu nunca encontraria. Já vou avisando que foi feito através de magia das trevas, mas vai ser útil, sei que será.

E diante dos olhares horrorizados dos colegas disse com cara de ofendido.

Avisei que vocês não poderiam se aterrorizar.

Mas o que diabos é isso? Por Merlin!

Isto são olhos de nuca. Foram do papai e antes do meu avô e do meu bisavô, e tem passado de geração a geração.

Olhos de nuca?!

funciona assim.

E pegando os fios onde estavam entrelaçados dois sinistros olhos, e os amarrando na altura da nuca, prendendo o nó na testa, foi explicando.

a gente amarra ele assim e depois é só apontar a varinha e dizer o encanto, então eles passam a nos permitir enxergar tudo o que está ocorrendo pelas nossas costas, papai me falou como fazer quando me disse que deixaria eles pra mim, e será útil para vigiarmos quando estivermos investigando o castelo. Só não me acostumei ainda com a idéia de que esses olhos foram retirados de um cadáver fresco, como papai sempre dizia. Claro que não sei se é verdade, pois papai gostava de nos fazer medo. Mas a idéia me arrepia. E também porque ele sempre registra as ultimas imagens que ele viu. É a primeira vez que vou usar e tenho quase certeza que ele vai me mostrar a última vez que papai o usou.

então diz logo o feitiço e nos diz o que você está vendo.

está bem, vamos lá: "viskéras encarnium". Meu Deus, estou vendo... é o porão... da minha casa, e papai está... de costas para uma gaiola cheia de fadas mordentes. Nossa... tenho acesso também ao que ele estava pensando, eu sei o que ele estava fazendo e... o que ele queria.

Todos estavam mudos enquanto sirius parecia delirar, mas os marotos sabiam que não era um simples devaneio.

Que horror! Ele está as esmagando, extraindo delas todo o... eca... todo o sangue...

De quem? O sangue de quem?

Das fadas mordentes. Está as esmagando com magia, e deixando o sangue delas se juntar em uma bacia. Agora entendo porque ele dizia que a capa dele seria de Régulo.

Fala logo Sirius, o que seu pai está fazendo?

ele está fazendo um encanto, está preparando o sangue e a capa. Ele está mergulhando a capa na bacia com o sangue. Mergulhou de novo, mergulhou três vezes e depois a balançou três vezes, credo, que sujeira, respingou sangue verde em todas as paredes.

Mas pra que ele mergulhou a capa? O que aconteceu?

Está pronta. Agora papai tem uma capa antigravidade. Ele será capaz de voar sem vassoura. E ele está secando a capa com a varinha, ele pretende sair com ela o mais rápido possível.

E onde ele vai?

Não sei direito. Não sei ainda, só sei que ele vai atraz de um homem, porque ele quer a varinha dele.

Mas por que ele iria querer a varinha de outro homem, ele não tinha a dele?

Tinha, mas ele quer a do homem, quer muito, é muito importante.

Importante porque?

Não sei. Ele está colocando a capa e está voando. Como é veloz. Ele está satisfeito e surpreso, é uma das melhores capas antigravidade que ele já viu, e está orgulhoso por ter conseguido fazer.

E pra onde ele está indo?

Pra Escandinávia, como faz frio... ele está procurando o bruxo, Grindewald.

Mas o que ele quer com o Grindewald? O Grindevald mesmo? O bruxo das trevas?

Ele mesmo, meu pai quera varinha dele. Eles estão duelando, meu pai está levando uma surra. Ele perguntou pra Grindewald se era aquela, aquela varinha que estava empunhando. Grindewald confirmou. Meu pai tentou de novo, dessa vez ele tentou o cruciatus, mas o feitiço de bloqueio de Gribdewald o arremessou para traz e o feriu nas duas pernas. Meu pai está fugindo, está aparatando pra algum lugar, mas ainda está na Escandinávia. Agora está voando com a capa de novo. E está voltando. Chegou em casa, e está muito ferido. Ele ergueu a varinha e...

Nessa hora sirius não pode ver mais nada. Deduziu que o pai havia tirado os olhos da nuca e resolveu fazer o mesmo. "separabele desdecarnium" ele pronunciou apontando a varinha pra própria cabeça e sentiu as duas protuberâncias comprimindo de leve seu crânio por trás.

E depois eu me lembro, mamãe gritava e eu e Regulo entramos na sala e vimos o papai muito ferido. Ela tentou leva-lo a St Mungus, mas ele não quis. Foi levado então para o quarto de onde nunca mais saiu. Acho que enlouqueceu. Não come direito, só sobre Impérium, mamãe sempre aplica a maldição nele para o obrigar a comer e a tomar banho.

E ele não vai sentir falta dos olhos de nuca? Ou sua mãe?

Não. Ela o mantinha trancado em uma caixa no porão. Eu o tirei e tornei a trancar, apaguei todos os vestígios de que eu estive lá. E agora ele é nosso. E poderemos usa-lo para vigiarmos nossa retaguarda quando tivermos explorando.

Muito bem então! E quando vamos começar?

Seria prudente esperarmos uma semana – diz Lílian – até lá aquilo que eu e Alice estamos preparando estará pronto e...

Não. Começaremos amanhã. – diz Frank impaciente, mas Alice faz charminho, seguida de Lily que percebeu a tempo que Tiago ia concordar com Frank.

Os dois amoleceram, contrariando bastante os outros dois marotos presentes na sala. Mas partindo do fato que na votação eles ficaram em minoria, estava votado. Começariam a explorar o castelo novamente daí a uma semana.


End file.
